The invention relates to a hair care and conditioning preparation and its use. Such a preparation is understood to mean compositions for improving the general condition of the hair. What it is intended to attain is for instance a soft feel, a glossy appearance, protection against environmental factors and in particular good combability. In its native state or in regions near the roots, the hair still has a closed cuticle, which protects it against drying out but above all against the loss of lipids and against environmental factors; but as the hair ages, which with longer hair can range from months to years, the cuticle becomes increasingly brittle and permeable. The hair dries out and splits. This also makes it more vulnerable to environmental factors. It is known that oils, for instance vegetable oils such as jojoba oil condition the hair or in other words provide a general improvement in its condition, in that particularly in damaged regions of the hair they penetrate the hair or adheres to such regions and in this way improve the general state of the hair and for instance its combability. However, such care and conditioning oils are hard to work into damp hair, especially, and are therefore as a rule not applied pure but rather in the form of oil-in-water emulsions. Such emulsions, however, are not entirely satisfactory in terms of their effectiveness.